cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
Satan of the Deep Sea
Satan of the Deep Sea is the ninth episode of Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. It loosely adapts the "Wandering" arc from the manga, which consisted of the chapters "The Journey Begins" and "Deep Sea Wanderer". Plot Summary Shortly after the defeat of 0013, the 00 Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore are on a quest to retrieve the brain of the gigantic invisible robot that accompanied 0013. However, opposing them is the nefarious Black Ghost, leading to a deadly race of strength, will, and cunning under the sea! Episode Recap The episode begins with a flashback recalling the battle with 0013 and his death. In the present day, deep in Black Ghost's headquarters, Skull chastises the scientists responsible for building 0013 for their failure to eliminate the rebellious 00 Cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore. When the scientists pitifully try to come up with an excuse, they are instantly incinerated by laser turrets built into the surrounding walls. Dr. Berg, the only one left alive, gets on his knees and begs Skull to give him another chance. He promises that were he put in charge of retrieving 13 Robo's computer brain, he would study and upgrade it to its full potential. Skull decides to spare Dr. Berg and pairs him up with Captain Zanburozu in the mission before leaving. After the meeting, Zanburozu berates Dr. Berg for not living up to his family name and leaves the man with a young Black Ghost recruit to "train" him, much to Dr. Berg's displeasure. Meanwhile, Dr. Gilmore and the 00 Cyborgs say goodbye to Dr. Kozumi and depart with the Dolphin. However, they are not leaving out of their own will, but to prevent Dr. Kozumi from their enemies. They decide to locate and retrieve 0013's computer brain in the hope that it'll reveal a clue to Black Ghost's whereabouts. Suddenly, Francoise's enhanced hearing picks up a submarine near the place where 0013 died. As it turns out, the submarine belongs to Black Ghost, piloted by Dr. Berg and his young assistant. The 00 Cyborgs are suspicious as to what the submarine's motives are. Joe Shimamura volunteers to check up on it, and is dispatched in a submersible craft accompanied by Jet Link. Unfortunately, they are shortly confronted by cyborg sharks, armed with homing torpedoes. The resulting explosion is detected by Francoise, but to everyone else's relief, they are unharmed. Jet dispatches a special missile that carries underwater mines, which target the sharks' engines and destroys them. The counterattack catches Dr. Berg's attention. With the help of an emergency manual given by Zanburozu, Dr. Berg's assistant orders him to lure the 00 Cyborgs into the Dragon Triangle, a place used to test Black Ghost's biological weapons. Knowing that the 00 Cyborgs would be killed if they searched there, they go in hiding, using a projectile that releases a strange red mist into the water to divert their enemies' attentions. Unfortunately, in a fit of rage towards his assistant's nervousness, Dr. Berg accidentally gives away their position, allowing them to be detected by Francoise. Things get complicated when a swarm of bioluminescent jellyfish target the Dophin and drain its power, causing an internal blackout. As the 00 cyborgs work to eliminate the jellyfish, Dr. Berg decides to fire at them while they are in a vulnerable position. The 00 Cyborgs are saved by the timely intervention of Pyunma, who uses Dr. Beruku's red mist projectile to drive away the jellyfish, allowing time to escape. Those poisoned by the jellyfish are put in sickbay. Francoise soon detects incoming enemy torpedoes as well as a larger presence lurking deep in the ocean. The torpedoes are revealed to be coming from Zanburozu's ship. The 00 Cyborgs counterattack by firing an interceptor; the following explosion messes up the heat-sensing systems in the torpedoes and mistakenly target Zanburozu's ship instead. In trying to detect the Dolphin, Zanburozu's men find Dr. Beruku's ship. Frustrated, Zanburozu establishes communication with Dr. Berg's submarine and orders his assistant to deploy active sonar. On the other end, Dr. Berg protests their decision, since it would give away their position to the 00 Cyborgs. Zanburozu reveals that Skull had lost faith in Dr. Berg after 0013 failed to kill the 00 Cyborgs, and used the retrieval mission to get him out of the way. The real goal was to eliminate the 00 Cyborgs, a job that Skull gave to Zanburozu. Betrayed, Dr. Berg fires torpedoes at Zanburozu's ship. Shortly after, a giant octopus emerges and latches onto the ship, using its tentacles to crush it. One of Zanburozu's men attempts to send an SOS to Antarctica, which is intercepted by the Dolphin. Dr. Berg's assistant also picks up the SOS and tries to respond. Angry, Dr. Berg hits him on the head and they're leaving instead. Having had lost his glasses, the assistant searches for them and mistakenly presses a button that activates the submarine's thrusters, making them ram into Zanburozu's ship at full speed. As the 00 Cyborgs witness the wreckage, Jet wonders how long they have to fight. Joe answers "until they destroy Black Ghost", which puzzles Jet, but soon forgets about it. While the 00 Cyborgs get ready to leave, Joe watches Japan's coast disappear and bids his homeland goodbye. Meanwhile, Dr. Berg's assistant, having had survived the explosion, sees the Dolphin getting away. Dr. Berg orders him to go after the Dolphin, since they couldn't bear to return to Black Ghost after what happened. The assistant proceeds to put in coordinates, which frustrates Dr. Berg and he punches him, causing his glasses to drop into the sea. Characters The 00 Cyborgs *Cyborg 001 *Cyborg 002 *Cyborg 003 *Cyborg 004 *Cyborg 005 *Cyborg 006 *Cyborg 007 *Cyborg 008 *Cyborg 009 Allies *Dr. Isaac Gilmore *Dr. Kozumi Black Ghost *Skull *Dr. Berg *Captain Zanburozu *Dr. Berg's assistant Voice Cast English Dub *009: Joshua Seth *001, Beruku's assistant: Bob Marx *002: Sparky Allen *003: Midge Mayes *004: Jim Taggert *005: John Daniels *006: Steve Kramer *007: Michael Sorich *008: Mario *Professor Gilmore: Sy Prescott *Professor Kozumi: Ray Michaels *Scarl: Richard George *Dr. Beruku: Dave Lelyveld *Captain Zanburozu: Jake Martin Notes *Derek Stephen Prince once again "substituted" for Joshua Seth in this episode as Joe, due to the fact that the production team did not have the time to replace his original lines. *The Dragon Triangle is a real world eastern counterpart to the Bermuda Triangle, located near the Philippine Sea and the Pacific Ocean. *Due to the katakana rendering, Dr. Berg's name was rendered more literally as "Dr. Beruku" in the Sony Pictures English dub. Category:Cyborg Soldier Episodes Category:Cyborg 009 CS Season 1